The Mirror Trip
by nutmeg2736
Summary: Beastboy goes, for a second time, into Raven's mind. What happens when he wreaks havoc by changing her alter egos? BeastboyRaven.


I absolutely adore BeastboyRaven pairings! Therefore I decided to make my own! I hope you enjoy reading this fic, and that you review. Please don't be daunted by this fic's length, because I tried to make it wonderful, and I'd be awfully disappointed if you didn't read it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This piece of fanfiction was written entirely for entertainment purposes and is non-profitable. No threats, please.

**The Mirror Trip**

Raven chanted steadily as she meditated. Starfire mimiced her words perfectly, at a near-perfect pitch. Raven repeated her chant. _"Azrath…Metrion…Xinthos…"_

"Hey, guys!" Beastboy's cheery voice shattered her concentration, and she thumped to the floor.

Her eyes darkened dramatically as she glared up at his smiling face. "Beastboy, you idiot!"

"Uh…Ra…ven?" He backed away nervously as she rose. "C'mon, I didn't mean it!"

"Beastboy!" She growled again, enraged even further. "I am going to hurt **you**!"

A frightened shriek escaped from his mouth as he scrambled away, desperate to get out of range.

Starfire looked on while Raven chased Beastboy out of the Titan's living-room.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Beastboy!" Raven yelled after him. A vase shattered as she passed it. She stopped, trying to regain control over her powers.

The hallway was silent as she looked around, then the silence was broken by a soft sliding noise. She turned in time to see Beastboy tiptoe into her room.

Rushing over, she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Get out of my room, Beastboy!"

"No! Not until you promise not to hurt me!" He yelled back. Raven winced at the sound of something breaking. "Don't worry, Rae…that was just your lamp…woah! It's your mirror-thing!"

"You broke my lamp!" Raven glared at the door. "You'd better get out, now, Beastboy! Or else!"

"Uh-huh…whatever, Ra…" Beastboy stopped speaking, and Raven pounded on the door, worried. Finally, she decided to force it open with her powers.

The door gave way, and she stepped inside her room. She looked at the crumpled body on the floor and noticed the mirror lying next to the comatose mound of flesh.

Grabbing a chair and settling into it, she couldn't help but mutter, "Oh, shit."

…………………………………………………..

Beastboy grinned as he surveyed his surroundings. A four-eyed raven perched on a tree cawed at him. He was in Raven's mind—and without Cyborg! How cool was that?

He skipped down the precariously narrow path, searching for the maze, wanting to hear Raven apologize to him over and over again. Sad Raven should be around there.

"Beastboy?" A blue-cloaked figure whispered. It drifted closer. "It's you."

Beastboy smiled. "Hi, Raven."

She lowered her hood, apologetically. "I'm sorry I chased you."

"Yeah?" Beastboy was fully prepared to enjoy this.

Raven nodded, her eyes watering. "Yeah. And I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"Well, that's good," Beastboy said, walking into the maze. Raven trailed after him, sniffling.

"I'm sorry I said I was gonna hurt you," she sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "Because I want you to know that I'd never ever hurt you—and I'm sorry if I had."

Beastboy blinked at what she said. He'd never expected something like that to come from _Raven_, of all people. Then again, this was _Sad_ Raven.

Smiling gently at her, he reached up a hand and wiped away her tears. "It's okay, Raven, you don't have to be sorry, anymore."

She sniffled, then laughed lightly, as if a weight was just removed from her shoulders.

…………………………………………………..

Raven gasped as tears escaped her eyes. They were meant to stay inside—in her mind. Her alter ego was supposed to be crying, not her! She stood abruptly, and teleported from her room.

Reappearing on the Titan Tower's roof, she took a deep breath as the cold air blasted her face. The chill soon stopped the gush of liquid running down her face.

Sighing deeply, she went back inside the tower, walking calmly. She passed Robin and Cyborg on the way to the living-room. Robin looked at her oddly, then asked, "Raven, have you been…crying?"

She kept her voice perfectly steady, as she replied, "No. What makes you think that?"

"Your face is kinda pink," he told her, after a moment's consideration. "And your eyes look puffy."

Sighing again, Raven continued on her way. What was Beastboy doing to her?

…………………………………………………..

Beastboy started when a pink form materialized in front of him.

"Beastboy!" It exclaimed, all bubbly and happy. "I'm so happy to see you again! Though I actually see you every day, so it really doesn't matter, but I'm still happy to see you, 'coz I'm always happy to see you and…"

Beastboy zoned her out after that point. He was too busy mulling over what she just said. Raven was always happy to see him?

He grinned at her. "I'm always happy to you too, Raven"

"...pretty funny but I like your llama jokes bet…" Happy Raven trailed off. For once she wasn't smiling. She was staring at him in shock. "You are?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't it obvious?" Beastboy chuckled at her dumbstruck expression, then walked away. "Bye, Happy Rae!"

…………………………………………………..

Raven suddenly smiled. She had a warm, cuddly feeling in her chest, and it worried her. Beastboy had done something with another alter ego.

Starfire screamed, startling her. "Impostor! What have you done with Raven?"

Starfire's exclamation brought Raven back to herself. "What are you talking about, Starfire? I'm me. Let's just meditate."

The alien looked dubious, but finally, she nodded and the two titans went back to their meditation.

…………………………………………………..

Beastboy gasped when he saw another alter ego pick her nose. "Eww! Raven! Gross!"

She glanced up at him, and grinned, wiping her finger on the lining of her cloak. "Hey, Beastboy! I was waiting for you to get here! Wanna have a puking contest?"

He grimaced. "Geez, and I thought I was the grossest one on the team!"

She snickered. "Yeah, whatever. Check this out! My vomit can reach all the way over there if I tilt my head right!"

She pointed to a spot across the chasm. "Wanna see?"

Beastboy was about to speak when she hurled. He gasped. "Woah! You really can puke that far! That's so nasty!"

He laughed, gripping his sides. She grinned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I bet you're so grossed out that you wanna leave or something, huh?"

Beastboy frowned at her. "What are you talking about? That was cool!"

Rude Raven smiled at him, for once, not occupied with some disgusting habit. Beastboy smiled back, then lightly punched her arm. "Bye, Raven. I'm just gonna roam around till I find the exit."

"O-okay." She stared after him. "Bye, B.B."

…………………………………………………..

Raven slapped a hand over her mouth. Starfire stared at her in shock.

"Friend, what is this breach of manners? You have never 'burped' in the presence of others before! Are you sure you are alright?"

Raven shook her head. "I think I'll just…go to my room."

"Good bye, friend," Starfire called after her. "I shall see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, sure, Star," Raven called back, as she left the room.

…………………………………………………..

Beastboy kicked at a dead leaf on the ground. The surroundings had gotten more and more desolate—and angry. He squinted up at the sky, which was now a furious red.

A soft thump alerted him to the arrival of another Raven. He turned to greet…two! One was dressed in a gray cloak, while the other was dressed in black. The second was almost exactly like the 'outside' Raven, except her eyes glowed red.

"You came to visit us?" the gray cloaked one sighed. She seemed to want to turn away, as if she didn't want to see him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He never really understood Raven, but this one was…strange.

Gray Raven stared solemnly at his feet, refusing to look him in the eye. "You don't like me. No one does. I don't even like me."

"What? How can you say that?" Beastboy exclaimed, shocked.

"She banished us!" Black Raven yelled. Thunder punctuated her words.

Beastboy shook his head. "No one of you should completely control Raven."

Black's eyes glowed and even brighter red, and she seemed ready to attack him.

"But not one of you should be hidden away." Beastboy reached a hand out to them.

Gray moved to take it, but Black pulled her back. "You just want to destroy us!"

Beastboy didn't understand. "Why would I want to--"

"Because we are Rage and Despair," Gray—Despair—sighed. Rage glared at him. "Everyone hates us. Everyone wants us to go away. But…"

"But you can't. You're part of Raven," Beastboy finished for her.

"Yes, I suppose I am…" Despair turned away. She seemed tired after speaking. "Do you want us to go away?"

Beastboy smiled at her. "No. I like Raven."

Despair didn't look up, and Rage pursed her lips, visibly restraining herself. Rage pointed west. "The exit is that way."

Beastboy shook his head. "I don't want to destroy any part of Raven."

Despair glanced up at him slowly, and Rage seemed to calm. He continued. "I don't want to destroy any of you, because…I love all of you."

Despair smiled. She wiped at suddenly tearing eyes. Rage was smiling, too. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, which were no longer glowing red. They were Raven's eyes, a beautiful indigo.

"I should probably leave, now." Beastboy grinned at them, heading for the exit.

…………………………………………………..

Raven's eyes glowed red. She snatched up her pillow and pounded it into the wall, filled with fury. She screamed at the top of her lungs, wanting to destroy. She wanted to destroy because no one wanted her. None of the Titan's wanted her—not even herself. Not even Beastboy—especially not after he'd delved into her darkest emotions.

She sank to the floor, no longer containing energy.

"Raven?" Beastboy's voice filled her ears.

She was slightly shaky. The onslaught of escaping emotions made her unsteady as she rose to her knees.

She was sobbing, laughing, raging, despairing, and sniffling loudly (and grossly). Beastboy smiled sweetly at her, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Rae. You should probably get some rest. You probably had a tough day."

"Yeah." Raven dried her face, slowly returning to her usual self. Beastboy scooped her up from the floor and carried her to the bed. He picked up her pillow and set her head on it.

She lay there, on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Beastboy stroked her hair. "I love you, Raven."

She turned to face him, not sure whether or not she heard him right. "What?"

"It's nothing special." Beastboy said. "I just told you I love you like I do every night."

Raven smiled, her eyes watering. "How come I never heard?"

"Because I whispered it at your door." Beastboy twirled a strand of her hair. He got up and walked out, the door sliding shut.

"I love you too, Beastboy," Raven said to the air. "I love you, too."

…………………………………………………..

Beastboy's lips twitched upward into another smile. His extra-sensitive ears had just picked up a wonderful little tidbit.

Sighing, he grabbed a frying pan and took out some tofu. Raven was probably hungry. He'd heard her stomach growl just as he'd gotten out.

**End The Mirror Trip…**

Whew! That was looong! How was it? (If you even got this far.) Do you mind reviewing? It's okay if you don't right away. You can just come back later and do it. :)


End file.
